glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Puckerman
Sarah Puckerman is a recurring character on Glee: The New York Story ''who debuted in ''Where Is The Love. ''At the time of her introduction, she was 12-years-old, and was concerned about not growing up as fast as the other girls. She's told by Marley to take her time growing up, which she heeds until she has her first boyfriend at 13-years-old. She has a great brother-sister relationship with Puck, and is very fond of Marley. However, she does not know Jake very well, despite them sharing the same father. Sarah is usually seen as the voice of reason when her mother and Puck argue. Biography Sarah is six years younger than Puck, and when we first meet her, she is interested in dolls and the girl who won over her brother's heart. It's admitted Puck and Sarah hadn't seen each other in over a year, mainly because Puck wasn't interested in seeing his mother. Still, the siblings pick their relationship right where they left off. Sarah is shown to be extremely fond of Marley, even going as far as looking up to her. Marley and Sarah immediately became friends when Marley offered to play dolls with her, and when Puck and Sarah's mother still seemed unsure about her, Sarah gave her seal of approval. Sarah has her first boyfriend in Season Four, which Puck is immediately wary about. However, Sarah only sees relationships as pure, especially when she's oblivious that sex is an important part of a relationship. She makes fun of Puck and Marley's sex life, but it immediately comes back to haunt her when her boyfriend breaks up with her for not wanting to have sex with him. Puck assures her she doesn't have to have sex until she is sure she's ready, and Sarah finally understands that relationships aren't all black and white. Sarah returns as a guest at Marley and Puck's baby shower and is shown bonding with Marley and Puck's foster charge, Jessica. She offers to help Jessica find her birth mother, and is incredibly saddened for her when Jessica's mother wants nothing to do with her. Relationships '''Sarah-Jimmy Relationship ''(Jarah)' The '''Sarah-Jimmy '''relationship (commonly known as '''Jarah') was the romantic relationship between Sarah Puckerman '''and '''Jimmy. Jimmy was never seen in an episode, but in the beginning, Sarah spoke fondly of him. When Marley and Puck have dinner with Sarah and Gina to commemorate Puck's hiring at the precinct, Sarah reveals she went to a school dance with a boy named Jimmy. She also admits she kissed him and that they were dating. Sarah spends the beginning of the relationship in a love bubble, which included inadvertently ignoring her brother who is home for a few days. Sarah eventually learns from Marley that Puck is trying to spend time with her because he almost died, and wants to make sure he shows how much he loves his family while he's still here. Sarah realizes she had been ignoring her brother for Jimmy and apologizes, eventually deciding to cancel her date to spend time with him. Sarah's relationship with Jimmy eventually sours when Sarah doesn't believe Jimmy will ask her for sex. As a result, Sarah mocks Marley and Puck after she overhears them making love the night before. Sarah leaves for school with Jimmy, but the next time she's seen, she's crying in the McKinley hallway asking for Puck. She eventually tells Puck that Jimmy broke up with her because she wasn't interested in advancing the relationship. Sarah questions if she did something wrong, but Puck assures her she didn't. He tells Sarah everyone grows up at their own pace, and Jimmy couldn't respect her space, then he wasn't the one for her. Trivia * Sarah is six years younger than Puck and four years younger than Jake. * It's revealed when Gina was pregnant with Sarah, Gina and Thomas went on a babymoon where Thomas spent time trying to pick up other women. * Sarah seems to value her relationship with Puck more than her relationship with her mother. * When Sarah was seven, she would ask Puck to put on her make up so they could play 'fairy princess'.